Integrated circuit (IC) chips (e.g., controller chips of data storage drives) may be capable of operating in multiple modes. The multiple modes may include a “test mode” and a “functional mode,” which is typically a normal operating mode of the IC chip. The test mode may primarily be used during the qualification of the IC chip. In some cases, to enable proper testing of the IC chip, the test mode may unintentionally provide access to certain secure data components of the IC chip, which may not be accessible in the functional mode. A malicious entity (e.g., a hacker) may take advantage of such access in the test mode and obtain confidential information from the IC chip.